Kingdom Hearts: Twilight Romance
by xXBlaze The SlaughtererXx
Summary: Roxas,Warrior of Dusk. Namine,Oracle of Dawn. Both Nobody's,Both Wanting the Other,Thinking the Other Doesn't Want Them. Will Danger Make Them Realize The Truth? RoxasXNamine, M Rated, Dark Roxas later. Lemon.
1. Chapter 0:1

-=~Twilight Romance~=-

Author's note:  
I know you all are expecting a new chapter to the Naruto Fan Fiction I'm currently working on but I couldn't help it, I literally went brain dead with that fic, at the moment , so in my spare time, I'm gonna be writing this fic, if you haven't figured it out, its a Kingdom Hearts, RoxasXNamine Fic, it is going to be Rated M for Violence,Gore,Sexual Themes,etc.

You know me by now, I'm a freaking pervert, got a problem with it, don't read, simple as that.

For all you NEW people out there reading my stories for the first time ever.

HIIIIIIII!!!!! =3

hehe, anyways, I am Blaze, nice to meet you all out there, hope you enjoy the fan fiction and I hope to read a lot of good reviews.

If its flames, go to hell...

…

...No, seriously, go to hell, I own it, ill enjoy torturing your souls.

But if I like you, tch, you get a condo in hell with free 'services' from the staff.

And now I'm rambling, so ill just shut up and let you read the fic now.

ENJOY~!

**DISCLAIMER  
**I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor do I own any of its characters, all characters, building, places, and so on, belong to their owners.

I do however own any and all of MY characters that may show up, and any other person who I decide can have a character in here, their character(s) belong to them.

Thank You For Your Time,  
Blaze.

~**Chapter 0(Part 1 Prologue):Warrior of Dusk~**

~Deep in the midst of the realm of the Keyblade,there stood the warrior who wielded not one but two,his heart is now among both light and shade,but now he feels something new~

On a platform that showed a renowned Keyblade warrior,and his many phases and friends around him,there stood a boy in a black hooded trench coat,embroidered with silvery chains and many other silver objects,beneath the fully zipped trench coat was a pure black suit,his face was hidden beneath the shadow of the hood, showing only his pale skin,some blond tresses of hair,hiding his face further.

Who is this warrior, you ask?

This was the former member of Organization XIII,  
Number XIII,  
Codename: Key of Destiny.

His name.....Roxas.

Roxas is the nobody of none other than the famous and renowned Keyblade Warrior, Sora, sadly though, Roxas didn't want to be Sora's Nobody he wanted to be a somebody, he wanted to be....himself.

But sadly, as we all know, no person can truly be themselves, especially not a Nobody.

Roxas paced along an unending path to similar platforms as the one he was standing on before, Roxas continued to walk endlessly, where else could he possibly go?

Standing would only make him bored.

Sitting would get annoying.

Training was all good and what not, but it got on his nerves after a while as well.

He wanted to be free, he wanted to be himself, he wanted to be able to travel about like Sora, his other self, did, or probably still does, he didn't really care to know anymore.

He sighed and sat on the edge of a platform,staring into the nothingness below,was this truly where he would stay?

Nothing but a dark abyss?

No.

He wanted more than this, he wanted....he wanted...

_'Namine....'_

His thoughts drifted to the girl in the white gown, she seemed to be invading his thoughts more and more each passing day....well....he couldn't really when it became day or night around here,but the thoughts of the girl who freed him of that digital purgatory,the girl who was illuminated even by the dimmest of lights,the girl....who seemed like nothing short of an angel.

He shook himself free of those thoughts, indeed, Namine was one of the best, and only girls he ever, truly, met, and she was very beautiful.

But...

She would never accept him or his feelings, he knew that much to be true, or at least, thats what he thought he knew.

Thats when he felt it, something felt it was pulling him,he tried to stay where he was,holding onto the platform tightly, it was getting stronger,much like a vortex that wanted to consume him.

_'Should I let go...?'_

'Will I disappear forever...?'

'Does it really matter anymore...?'

thats when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up and saw none other than Sora, he was smiling happily and reassuringly.

"Come on, Roxas.....its time you split from me and became your own person....I know thats what you've wanted."

Roxas stared at Sora in utter disbelief, it couldn't possibly be true, could it?

His freedom?

His very own existence?

Roxas glared as he took off his hood,his wild blood tresses coming out in a flurry:"how do I know this isn't a trap....?"

Sora stared, slightly hurt:"why would I try to betray you, Roxas, you are apart of me...your a friend....in a sense, your probably the closest thing I have to a brother besides my best friend Riku..."

Roxas was surprised by his words and merely stared and then sighed:"is this true?.....you've found a way to give me my own existence.....my own....freedom?"

Sora nodded with a smile:"yeah....since you don't have anywhere to live, you could probably live with me for a while, Kairi, Riku, and myself decided to move to Twilight Town, we even pulled together and got the mansion that Ansem used to own when he was playing DiZ, Lab and all, and with some help from some of Mickey's Scientist's, we got the machine used to put you into the Digital World to,instead,split you from me,and Namine from Kairi."

Roxas perked up when he heard Namine was also being given her own existence,Roxas then stood up and snapped his fingers,the grayish,black and white aura,his clothes from when he last lived in Traverse Town...or rather....fake Traverse Town,appeared on him,his Organization clothes gone for now,Roxas smiled:"I'm ready..."

Sora nodded and disappeared, Roxas sighed and then ran forward and jumped into the vortex.


	2. Chapter 0:2

-=~Twilight Romance~=-

Author's Note:  
Hey there Society,  
this is Blaze with the part 2 prologue to my Kingdom Hearts fanfic,but before I do that,I gotta give some HUGE kudos to people who recently commented on my fic,honestly,to get such beautiful reviews and so friggin early on too,its outstanding!

So I'm giving a shout out to:  
-Bio-Electric Anemone

-Heartless Buggy

-silentmusic16

and finally,a HUGE shout out to Kiome-Yasha for the wonderful review.

Thank you ALL for your reviews,kudos,kind words,and what not,now then, onto the thing EVERYONE has been waiting for.....

THE DISCLAIMER!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
DISCLAIMER

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its character,nor do I own Final Fantasy or any of it's characters.

I do, however, own any characters of mine that happen to show up within this fiction, and own every right to those characters of mine.

I do not,however, own characters of other people that I know,or ask to be in here,all rights to those characters belong to their rightful owners.

Please be courteous and kind about OC's of mine or other's,flaming upon said characters will be skipped or deleted,and taking of said character's WILL be punished.

Thank You,  
Blaze.

~**Chapter 0(Part 2 Prologue):Oracle of Dawn~**

~Pure White Light,Innocence Of Thine Soul,Child Of Nothing,Yet Seer Of All,Take Up Thine Pen As Thy Instrument,And Cast Away The Shadows Of Destiny~

A soft yet vibrant white room,filled with drawings and art,this same room could be soon in a mansion at Twilight Town,yet at the same time,no one dared go to said mansion.

This room was the realm of a girl,a seer of fate drawn out in the form of simple art,a ghostly girl,and angelic figure.

A Nobody.  
This Nobody was no ordinary Nobody however,this was the Nobody of a girl,said girl was the heart and soul of the Famous Keyblade Wielder.

Yes.

This was the Nobody of Kairi,another Keyblade Wielder who only recently received her power,a Princess of Heart.

The Nobody's Name.....was Namine.

Namine was quiet astounding,quite different from Kairi,while still retaining much of her original self, while Kairi was vibrant and bubbly,Namine was quiet and more to herself than anything,but something they shared was their selfless qualities.

But one thing they didn't share were their feelings, thoughts, and so many other qualities that made it seem like they were two different people all together.

Kairi had freedom.

Namine did not.

While Namine didn't really care much for the whole existence thing, that didn't necessarily mean she didn't want it,she was,in fact,quite content with her little home inside Kairi's subconscious,but then again,she wished to be able to feel,to touch,to smell,to eat..,to drink....,to kiss.......,to hold..........

Her mind instantly drifted to the Keyblade warrior who stood between Light and Dark....

Not the Keyblade Warrior of the Dawn,Riku......no

Her mind drifted to the Templar of Darkness, the Devil of Light, The Angel of Dusk, all nickname's she thought up for this one warrior.

Yes.

Her mind drifted to none other than Roxas, The Nobody of Sora.

She sighed softly at the thought of him,she had fallen hard for him,from the first moment she met him in Twilight Town,the Organization XIII Maverick was everything she wanted...

No.

Everything she NEEDED....

...And so much more.

She had tried to find him after Twilight Town, knowing he had fused with Sora once more, but for the longest time she tried and tried to find Roxas and tell him how she felt,how she was madly in love with the boy,there were so many thoughts of said boy that,for someone like her,someone who looked so angelic,would make a group of nun's turn crimson all over and even faint.

Yes.

Roxas,in her mind,was like her Knight,he even tried to help her on more than one occasion after they first met,and to her,that was the most unselfish,brave,and caring thing he,or anyone for that matter,could do.

But.....

She,herself,was back with her original,no way out,no way of going on her own.

No Freedom....

No Roxas........

A world without Roxas....was there really such a world?,or was it really just another prison...?

She had wings,she longed for the feeling to spread them....but it was only one cage after another for her...

She merely sighed and continued to draw Roxas,her art had gotten MUCH better than before,to the point where she could draw every detail of Roxas from memory,other people and things too,but most of her drawings were either just about Roxas,or about both her and Roxas together,thinking about him,imagining him coming to life out of her drawings,it always made her squeal and blush and so on.

_'Roxas.....'_

Her thoughts echoed,trying to reach out to the boy of her thoughts and dreams,knowing they would only go on forever into nothingness,no one listening or hearing.

She stood and turned,only to see Kairi,she didn't or gasp,she wasn't one to be surprised,she merely smiled that soft smile of hers and tilted her head cutely:"Kairi....what a pleasant surprise."she said in her soft,melodic tone:"...I wasn't expecting a visit,if so,I would have cleaned up a bit more to be more presentable..."

Kairi giggled a bit:"no need, Namine!"she said in her more vibrant and bubbly tone,with a slight more mature edge to it,more so than the first adventure she had:"I'm merely here with an offer."

Namine tilted her head a slight more to the side,intrigued:"an offer?....to what, may I ask?"

Kairi smiled happily:"Your Own Life..."

Namine actually DID gasp this time,her hand in front of her mouth, standing up straight.

THIS was indeed a surprise to her.

"What do you mean,Kairi?"she said,trying to hold back the excitement in her voice.

Kairi tilted her head cutely this time,still smiling her bright smile:"well...Sora,Riku,and I decided it was time to move on from Destiny Islands,grow up a bit more,live somewhere with more schools and so on,so we decided to move into Twilight Town,and since no one was going to,we decided to take the Mansion at the edge of the Town..."

Namine's heart beat faster in anticipation as the story continued...

"...and well, Sora told us of the lab in the basement,and of the white room you used to have,saying these were all Roxas' memories,and then upon mentioning Roxas,he thought about how you and Roxas must feel,so he asked a favor from The King,and got some of his best Scientists to fix up the laboratory,but changed it around so that it wouldn't transfer a person to a fake world,but rather,split a Nobody from their original,while still keeping the essence of the Nobody retained,and giving the Nobody some of their essence,to make that Nobody their own somebody,Sora really did have quite the spark of genius on this matter actually....."

Namine nodded,agreeing.

Kairi then continued:"...Soooo....my offer is, would you care to be free?....to have your own existence?"Kairi then smirked a bit playfully:"....to be with Roxas...?"

Namine gasped once more,blushing:"Y-You....."

Kairi smiled:"....yes....I knew....of course I knew,Namine.....were both apart of each other.....and your thoughts invade mine from time to time.....so of course I know.....thats another reason I want to extend this offer to you..."

Namine was awestruck by the genuine offer,and by her original's brilliant mind, she smiled happily yet peacefully as normal and nodded:"I would love it...."

Kairi smiled back just as peacefully and then hugged her:"I'm glad....you and I will be like sister's!"

Namine just giggled a bit and hugged back,Kairi then faded from her realm,and a portal opened,Namine stared at it for the longest time,not moving,not knowing what to do,then Roxas' smiling face appeared in her mind's eye,and that was enough to give her the will to move.

And move she did,straight forward and on through the portal....

…The Cage was finally Open,and Her Wings could be Spread.


	3. Chapter 1

~-=Twilight Romance=-~  
Author's Note:  
Well here we are again =D  
New Chapter, New Adventure, New EV-ER-EH-THING XD

Anywho's, this is the main chapter of the story,the TRUE Chapter 1 and start of the entire fiction in and of itself,so I hope you enjoy it just as much as I have enjoyed making it.

So thanks again all of you fans out there,and I hope to see you again....well.....hell,whenever =D

~Disclaimer~  
I do not own Kingdom Hearts,Final Fantasy,or any other game based characters in here.

I do not own any OC's of others that will maybe show up later.

I 'DO',however,own my own character(s) that may or may not show up in here

Please do not be rude and take my Fiction Idea or any of my characters or other OC's without my or the OC owners permission

Thank You.

~Chapter 1:Till We Meet Again~

~Even in the Kingdom of Heaven,Even through the Chasm of Hell,Even through the Valley of the Shadow of Death,Our Souls Shall Bring us Together Again~

Electricity sparks ran along the machines as they strained themselves to do such a complicated task,separating a Nobody from a somebody,while keeping the essence of a Nobody within the somebody,and giving half the entire essence of a somebody into a Nobody to make THEM a somebody.

Very complicated indeed.

Two little chipmunks were running back and forth along the machines,checking with other mechanics and scientists to make sure everything was going as planned,in two separated pods sat none other than Sora and Kairi,both of them in an unconscious state.

Another Keyblade wielder and King of the worlds,King Mickey,was overseeing the procedures as they were handled with delicate care and precision by some of the top most scientists.

And all of it was being led by one of Sora's closest companion's....

….And if your thinking Donald Duck....prepare to be surprised.

Yes,it was none other than Goofy who was in charge of this operation(with subtle help from Donald and the Chipmunks of course),Chip and Dale kept running Diagnostic checks as well as actually inputting codes and networking for the system,while Goofy gave out orders here and there,Donald keeping Sora and Kairi's Subconscious on a safe level,and Mickey was there because....well....when you split a heart,theres gonna be Heartless.

Goofy:"Whell, now...uh...jyust keep ah doin' what yur' doin' I suppose,an' hope fur the byest,Ahyuck-Uh-hu-hu-hu-HOO!"

Donald just shook his head a bit and kept staring at the charts showing Sora and Kairi's brain wave patterns,Chip and Dale kept jumping here and there on Keyboard Key's at a fast pace,typing in the coding,they had a Mocha Cappuccino...

Chip and Dale saluted:"WE'RE ALL READY SIR!"they stated in their high pitched voices,Donald looked back at Goofy and nodded:"Reashy he-ah shoo(Ready here too)."Goofy nodded and looked over at the King,Mickey held out his hand and summoned up his Silver hand guard,and golden bladed Kingdom Key,a rather tall,silver haired teen was standing in the corner,he got up and walked over next to Mickey and brought his hand up,light particles started to form,he then slashed his hand to the side,a keyblade appearing in his hand,his hand guard consisted of a devil wing and angel wing,the make blade itself was a devil wing from his former Heartless Blade,with an Angel Wing attachment at the top,Way of the Dawn,that was the name of this Hellish,yet Heavenly Keyblade,it was the signature key used by none other than Riku,Sora's Comrade and best friend.

Riku and Mickey nodded,already having quite a bit of teamwork under their belt,the got into a stance and gripped the handle of their signature key's,Mickey looked back at Goofy:"Begin the Procedure!"

Goofy nodded to Mickey and looked back at the others:"Styart up that ther' machine!"they merely obeyed and did so,Sora and Kairi's bodies being engulfed in a light,Heartless appeared as if on cue when the smell of such strong hearts seperating into more hit them,but almost as quickly as they appeared,Riku and Mickey slashed them back down,dodging left and right,jumping,rolling,moving back and forth,slashing,parrying,they did everything to keep the heartless back till then.

Chip looked back at Mickey and Riku:"25% DONE!,JUST KEEP THEM BACK A LITTLE LONGER!!"Goofy shrugged,thinking they didn't really need his help,so he took off the lab coat and brought out his shield,running over and helping Riku and The King.

**~meanwhile~**

Roxas could feel himself being pulled from his original, as he was flying through a tunnel of pure light, he could see all of Sora's memories and his own being separated,the separation was intense,it felt like a load of weight was being put all over his entire body,it was nearly unbearable.

Key Word There.

'Nearly'

Roxas had always had a lot worse happen to him than this,a helluva lot more,he growled as he resisted the pain,thinking of what he was gaining from all this.

His own life.

His own freedom.

And....

_'I'll see Namine again....'_

that thought alone gave him even more strength than he already had,but as he was thinking this,he heard a soft crying sound,something was getting closer....

~**With Namine**~

Namine was crying,it was really painful,while he may not be strong,she was smart,and could see things others couldn't,but this pain...THIS PAIN....it was all around her and it was killing her,she couldn't stand it,she just couldn't,the only thing that kept her from stopping then and there was none other than Roxas.

Roxas was her will to keep going.

Roxas was every reason she needed to even do this.

_'R-Ro....xas....'_she thought weakly,still crying physically.

As she was flying and crying,she saw a shaded figure drawing closer,she didn't feel fear,but instead,reached out for it.

**~With Roxas~**

Roxas saw the silhouette reach for him,he didn't feel afraid of it,but instead,instinctively reach out for it as well,before he could,both the silhouette and himself were engulfed with nothing but light.

**~Back with King Mickey,Riku,and the Others~**

Chip:"80....83......85-"Riku interrupted,panting and sweating,he had long since thrown off his jacket and shirt to stay cool (fan service):"JUST A BIT LONGER!"he yelled out as he jumped over a rather large heartless and destroyed it by slashing it in the back,only to land and spin around,slashing two smaller,armored heartless into nothingness as well.

Chip continued his percentage count:"93....95.....97.....99....100%!!,IT'S COMPLETE!!"

Riku used Darkness to push Mickey and Goofy away as he slammed his keyblade down into the earth,using a large field of darkness to engulf the heartless back to where they originated,The Former Heartless Prince panted as sweat ran down along his face,head,and upper body (more fan service XD), Riku stood up and put his shirt and jacket over his shoulder:"those two better appreciate this...."

All four pod's opened,smoke billowed from the inside area,once the smoke was gone,there stood Sora,Kairi,and finally,the two familiar faces known as Roxas and Namine.

Chip,Dale,Donald,and Goofy jumped into the air with joy,cheering:"IT WORKED!"they all yelled in unison,happier than ever,Riku chuckled at the antics of the animals,while The King just sighed tiredly yet happily,glad that his friends were still safe.

Sora and Kairi slowly started to wake up,along with Namine and Roxas,they all got out and stretched a bit,once they say where they were,as well as seeing each other,they cried out happily and hugged each other,when Namine hugged Roxas out of happiness,both noticed this and then blushed hard letting go of each other and looking away,Riku,Sora,and Kairi all laughed at this,noticing.

Finally Namine looked at Roxas and smiled softly:"I told you we would meet again soon..."Roxas nodded with a soft smile back at her:"yep,you did."

They stared at each other for a long time,neither saying a word or moving....

….that is....till Riku coughed to get their attention and totally ruined the cute moment,Riku smirked:"if you two are done staring endlessly into space....we need to get you two registered as citizen's as well as let you guys get settled upstairs....well...Roxas any way's....Namine,your old room is still up there and we decided to let you keep it..."Namine nodded with a slight bow to her friends:"thank you very much..."

Roxas smiled and shrugged:"I can take up a couch or something till you guys find a room for me or something."Sora shook his head at that suggestion:"nonsense, there are plenty of rooms in this home,just pick one!"he said with his usual,signature grin,Roxas nodded and remembered the layout of the mansion:"what about the study?"

Kairi nodded:"yes,that room IS open,but why would you want that room of all room's?"Roxas gave a shrug and smiled:"I just like to read."Sora knew this to be a lie but didn't say anything,fact was,that room was right below Namine's,Sora saw through Roxas' little lie,but the other's just shrugged and accepted it.

Well,everyone except Namine,she accepted it,but she also saw through his lie,and also knew something about her room and his that no-one did.

King Mickey and the others grabbed their tools and boarded Mickey's Royal Gummy Frigate and returned home whilst Sora,Kairi,and Riku caught up with Roxas and Namine for the rest of that day.

**~Later that Night~**

After Roxas got settled into his room and had the ruined desk moved out and a new bed bought and everything,he kicked back in a white tee and his boxers with a sigh,thats when he felt a soft hand touch his arm,he jerked to fully awake again,surprised.

It was Namine.

He raised an eyebrow:"Na-Namine?,how did you get in here??"Namine smiled softly and pointed to the,now open bookcase:"secret passage from there to my room,Ansem made it when I wanted to read something at night and not disturb him while doing so."Roxas blinked and then blushed,so she could visit his room whenever she wanted,and the same could be said for him as well,she blushed lightly as well and then Roxas sat on the edge of his bed:"so whats up,Namine?"

She shrugged:"I just wanted to visit and talk for a while."Roxas chuckled slightly:"didn't we just do that all this morning."she giggled:"yes,I guess your right about that..."they then stayed in silence for a moment before Roxas moved over a bit:"you can sit down if you want to."Namine smiled and did so:"thank you."Roxas nodded with an embarrassed blush:"so.....how has it been since we last met..."Namine looked at him out of the corner of her eye,wanting to tell him the truth,that without him,its been hard...but:"its been alright I guess..."she sighed,good one,Roxas sighed,hoping for another answer,he then shrugged:"yeah..same here I guess...."a lie,this time Namine didn't notice,Roxas then laid down and sighed:"I'm gonna go to bed,alright?"Namine saw this and nodded,she then hugged him quickly and then got up and ran into the passage and closed it off,leaving a blushing Roxas who merely smiled softly,Namine made it back to her room,blushing as well,holding a hand over her heart,whispering:"good night,Roxas..."Roxas sighed softly and whispered before drifting to sleep:"good night,Namine..."

~End of Chapter 1~

WOOT,end of Chapter 1,what did you peeps think?,pretty lovey dovey,eh?

Sorry if its short,I got REALLY tired near the end just couldn't continue,so I ended it and took a nap,so yeah =3

hope you liked it.

R&R!

Peace!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 2

Hello folks,  
It's been two long years since I updated this Fanfiction, and many times I know I said I would be updating a lot more, however, let's be honest with each other.

I'm a Gamer. I like to game more than write.

However, I thought it would be good to update this fiction, since I really feel like continuing it and showing my sentence structure and writing prowess after two years hiatus. Let's just say that I do a lot of Role-playing, would love to RP with more people though. If your interested please PM me.

Further, I would like to give a big, loving shout-out to Kiome-Yasha, silentmusic16, Miss Mowz, Bio-Electric Anemone, and finally, my bro Mikie-of-Ireland. If any of you read this, it's because of you and your wonderful reviews that I continue this story, and because I really love a good perverted pairing of blondes =P

First thing's first,

Disclaimer:  
I do not own KINGDOM HEARTS or any of it's character, place's, weapons, and so on. I do, however, own any characters and inventions and places that I make up in here, and the characters of others that I deem worthy of putting in belong to them.

Please do not steal idea's, people, character's, etc.

Thank you.

Chapter 2:  
The Past Everlasting

Like a dancer, my feet move with grace.  
Like a warrior, blood shed's before my last breath.  
===== Blades of fury, moving about with an eerie pace. ====  
Forever my destiny, to carve out a dance of death

-**Within Roxas' subconscious**-  
A crackle of lightning and a boom of thunder, rain dropping and pattering against the wet pavement in a forever darkened city of night. A pair of feet gently walking along the pavement, letting the water splash from the contact of his footing as he came into an opening. A tall tower nearby, television's adorning the top in a strange, random fashion. The figure stopped in his tracks in the very center of the city's opening.

Darkness, shadows, slowly darkening and coming to life from the very pit's of the black void from whence they first were made. Heartless. The figure didn't need to look around himself to know he was surrounded by these beings, he merely brought one hand acrossed his chest to his opposite side, only to thrust it back to the other, a white sparkle of light flashed and a heavenly blade appeared in that hand, he repeated with the other, only instead, a flash of darkness and black flames appeared before revealing a blade of demonic and hellish design.

He clashed these two blades, spinning them with a rather graceful yet deadly skill before putting them into a ready stance once more. The heartless jumped at him, he spun and seemingly danced along the ground, his weapons sending these beasts back to deliverance, soon, they started to bunch up and become larger in numbers, some of them jumped up to attack him from up high, he threw one blade at the trio that jumped, letting it slash through them and have a boomerang effect back towards him, in which he caught it, using the downward momentum to crouch and springboard his back backwards, doing it one more time, flipping over many of them onto the main stairway of the tower, looking out over the sea of blackness.

The view zoomed in on his face, which was shaded over by the shadow of his hood, the only revealing feature was his mouth, and one demonic glowing eye.

"Unleash Your True Self."

-**In the realm of the waking**-

Roxas grit his teeth, tossing, turning, the voice echoing in his head for a moment before he shot up in his bed. "GYAH!"he let out, his body shooting up from bed, panting a bit, his body covered in sweat, he sighed, and fell back against his bed, staring at the ceiling for a moment before looking over at the window, it was morning, he could tell from the light that slightly spilled into the room.

"Just...a dream..."he said, knowing full well it was a memory, but the last bit...the voice...it had to be nothing more than a dr-

"Roxas, breakfast!"Kairi called from downstairs, interrupting his thought process. He blinked and sighed, letting the thoughts go for now, he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, out from the under the blankets, he then stood up and walked to his door, putting on some sweats as he went, there were ladies in the house after all, he remembered the last time Olette came over to his house when he was in his boxers, she bopped him so bad tha-

He stopped dead in his tracks, looking down, that's right, that Olette...those memories...they were fake. He sighed and shook those thoughts off as well, walking down into the dining room, there Kairi had set up the table and made everyone breakfast, Roxas blinked a few times:"Wow, Kairi, you really outdid yourself,"

"Namine helped, of course."Kairi admitted with a smile, Namine walked in from the kitchen, setting the glasses of orange juice next to the plates and then looked at Roxas and smiled:"good morning sleepy head~" Roxas blushed lightly and scratched his head:"Morning Namine."

There was an audible yawn as Sora trudged into the room, wiping his eyes, in his shirt and boxers like Roxas was earlier, he was used to being in them on the island, even when swimming, so it didn't bother him, or rather anyone. Anyone except Roxas who thought it was slightly indecent.

Well, up until Riku walked in wearing nothing but a towel over his shoulders and sweat/training trunks. He was always up early and trained in the morning's, this gained and obvious blush from Namine in surprise from his toned body, but from Kairi...it got a spoon bash to his head. Riku blinked a few times and looked at Kairi:"And just what was that for?"

"Put some clothes on!,"she cried angrily:"you have women in the house!" Riku stared for a moment and shrugged, snapping his fingers, the darkness surrounded him and dressed him in his usual street attire. Kairi huffed and nodded:"That's better, now take a seat~"Riku scratched his head at this and rubbed the spot where he was bopped:"Yes 'Mother'."he said in annoyance as he sat down before his plate.

Namine was about to take a seat when Roxas walked over and pulled her's and Kairi's seat's out:"Here," He offered with a soft smile. Kairi blinked and smiled, taking her seat:"Why thank you Roxas,"she said as she looked at him:"Perhaps you can teach Riku and Sora a little thing or two about manners, since you, are quite obviously, a gentleman." Roxas blushed in embarrassment, it was just how he was brought up...at least, in his fake world anyways.

Namine took her seat next and smiled at him and nodded "Thank you." Roxas blushed and nodded back at her "Anytime~"he replied as he moved over to his seat next to the guys and Namine and scooted in, partaking in a group breakfast with the rest of them, it was enjoyable, all the talking, joking, laughing. Strange, you would have mistaken them for a family, no doubt. Then again, technically, they kinda were.

-**After Breakfast**-

Sora jumped out of the front door, fully dress with a big, wide awake, grin on his face:"ALRIGHT! Let's go to town, see if we can't find something fun to do!"He said, running off, leading the way. Kairi smiled as she walked out, she loved his energy and enthusiasm:"Sora, wait for us!"she called out, following after him. Riku merely sighed and shook his head:"How troublesome." However, he smiled, Sora's pure light aura evened him out and made him smile, it was always good to have a goof and a buddy around when you could.

Roxas stared out after them from his room window, Namine walked up and put a hand on his shoulder:"Aren't you going to go with them?"Roxas looked at her and shook his head, looking back out the window:"...No, I would love to, but..."his mind drifted to Hayner, to Pence, and Olette. How he wanted to find them and hang out with them like the good ol' days...but...

Those three that were his friends were fake, they weren't real. The real trio would see a stranger, nothing more. And to see them and have that happen made his heart ache worse than being trapped in Sora for eternity. Namine rubbed his back, gaining his attention as he turned to her to look at her once more, only to go wide eyed in surprise as she embraced him:"you will never know how they will act if you don't go and see them."she said softly, making Roxas stare at her in further surprise and astonishment at the fact that she practically knew what he was thinking. He sat there for a moment and then smiled:"your right...thanks, Namine." Namine let him go with a light blush and put her hands behind her back, tilting her head with a cute, soft smile:"of course~"she said softly.

Roxas stood up, feeling a little energized now as he walked out of his room, and continued on till he was out of the house, he stopped and turned, looking back:"Namine, why don't you come with me?" Namine blinked, and smiled a little:"No, Roxas, they are your friends. Maybe later, but for now, I would like to be in my room and draw some, if that's alright." Roxas smiled and nodded:"I'll bring you back something, alright?"he said before she could answer, running off towards Twilight Town. She blushed, nobody really ever gave her anything. She smiled, Kairi and Riku has Sora's Enthusiasm, but all she needed was Roxas warm heart to make her happy.

And isn't it Happiness that should matter for anyone in the end? She nodded and went back to her room, she stopped, looking at Roxas bed, she moved over to it and sat on it, staring at it for a moment before letting herself fall and lay on top of it, curling in his blankets a little, taking in his scent with a deep blush:"Roxas..."she let out softly, to say she was head over heels for the boy was an understatement.

She got back up and moved to the hidden staircase back up to her room, taking out her drawing pad and her colored pencils and art utilities as she got to work on drawing her favorite boy in the world...well, her favorite boy in the world, plus herself and some rather lewd positions and movements of course.

-End of Chapter 2-

And there you have it, hope you folks enjoyed it.

R&R and enjoy the story as I continue to update it!

Peace~


	5. Chapter 3

Hello, Hello!

A great big thousand hello's to all you wonderful folks out there, I am back with another chapter to the story you all have been waiting for me to update once more.

Hopefully me saying 'all of you' isn't just wasted because there's only a few people reading it.

If it's Kiome-yasha and my lovely reviewers from before then welcome back~! If it's someone new, Welcome anyways! If it's a flamer...go die in a pit somewhere.

Like Lisa Lampanelli's pussy, she's already got enough skeleton's so far in that closer, I'm sure she can fit some more deadbeat's in there.

Anyways! Let's get to what I know all of you want~

The Disclaimer!

All Kingdom Hearts area's and character's belong to Square Enix. This story idea, as well as any and all custom character's or places I create, belong to me, and any custom character's or places suggested and brought in by others belong to them. Please respect me and the others by not stealing anything or anyone from this story.

Thank You,  
Blaze.

**Chapter 3:  
Resonance of Hearts**

We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other. - Squal 'Leon' Leonheart

-

Roxas walked through Twilight Town, looking around at everything he remembered...or thought he remembered. It all still felt so real, the memories, the touches, the tastes, the smell's. He sighed and stood still for a moment, taking a deep breath.

Sea salt air from the sea around the city, as well as the smell of many different thing's, wood, brick, slight polution, not much, but some. It was the smell of a town, mixed with the sea. He closed his eyes, letting the slight warm evening breeze brush past him, his heart felt at peace.

He was home. He didn't feel better anywhere else, not even at the mansion. Here in this town, he felt at peace.

He then heard a grunt and a cry of pain from nearby, he blinked himself into reality and looked over, a girl had fallen and dropped some box. He ran over to her immediately:"Hey~!, are you alright?"

Roxas moved the box and then blinked as he held out his hand to her, realizing one very important fact about this girl.

She none other than Olette!

Olette rubbed her head and then gripped his hand:"Yeah, thanks."she said in her tomboyish tone as Roxas used his strength to pull her to her feet, when Olette looked at the boy, she blushed a little, he was cute, but, then she looked at him a little harder, making him blush a bit himself from her getting as close to him as she did,

"erm...I hope you don't mind me asking but...have we met before?...I don't know why but...you just...seem so familiar."

Roxas blinked and shrugged:"uh..well...I mean.."he started off, he just didn't know what to say or how to say it, seeing Olette this soon certainly wasn't apart of his plan. Olette continued staring, making him get a little more flustered.

"What's your name?"Olette asked, completely interested in this boy she never met yet felt deep in her heart as if she had met him before. Roxas gulped, drying to wet his dry throat:"R...Ro...Roxas...my name is Roxas."Olette stared for a moment and then repeated it:"Roxas."the name felt and sounded familiar, so much so she...felt like crying...it was like she met a friend again after having lost them, only thing is...she never met this boy before! She knew she hadn't.

There was some snickering near them and Roxas looked as well as Olette, only for there to be a slight flash and a click, there stood Pence and Hayner, Hayner with his arms crossed with some coy, playful grin, and Pence with the camera, having taken a picture.

Hayner chuckled:"geeze Olette, found some random guy and now your all over him?"Olette let Roxas go and ran over to them both:"HAYNER! PENCE!"she screamed angrily. Pence gulped:"don't look at me! Hayner made me do it, he bribed me with sea salt ice-cream!"Hayner glared at Pence:"Traitor~"

Hayner turned to see Olette coming at him like a raging bull, he turned tail and ran so fast, he look like he would have had whiplash. Pence looking at them and scratching his head with a slight laugh, only to shut up as Olette glared at him and his camera and stomp over to him:"Pence, give me that picture!"Pence froze up:"uh..."

Hayner held out his hands:"PENCE! CAMERA! TOSS IT!"Pence, acting out of instinct, tossed it to Hayner, who caught it with a grin. Olette growled and ran at him:"HAYNER, YOU ASS!"she said, quickly gripping the front of his shirt as he held it high above his head. They were about to continue till they heard laughter.

Roxas, he was against the wall and slid down onto his butt as he laughed so hard he felt like he would choke for air soon, tears were falling out of his eyes he was laughing so hard. Hayner, Pence, and Olette stared at him, blinking before they too started to snicker and then laugh with him.

-**Later, in The Usual Spot-**

Hayner kicked back in the lazy boy recliner and grinned:"welcome to The Usual Spot, Roxas~"he said as he held out his hands:"your welcome here any time!"he then looked at Olette with a smirk:"just don't go turning it into your choice for sex with the new kid, Olette~"Olette blushed scarlet and slammed a fist on his head, leaving a nice mark:"watch your mouth, Hayner, you bastard!"Pence smiled and sat on the couch with a slightly embarrassed laugh:"welcome Roxas."

Roxas looked around at everything, it was just like he remembered, down to every last detail...except for the pictures, which were just of them, all of which that he used to remember having him, just didn't. He smiled regardless, looking around.

Hayner stared for a moment and then said:"ya know...it's funny...your new and all, but it feels like we've known each other for a long time now."Olette nodded:"I know, I said the same thing earlier."Pence stared as well, having one of his wise moments that happened every so often:"perhaps we have and we just don't know it, but our hearts do."

There was a long moment of silence and then Hayner laughed:"yeah right~!"but the laugh died and they all contemplated it, wondering if that was true till Roxas coughed, gaining their attention:"so...guys...what do you wanna do?"Hayner blinked and then grinned:"Hey, ever play Struggle?"Roxas looked up and stared for a moment and then grinned just like Hayner:"Maybe~"

**-Over at the Struggle Arena**-

Roxas stared at the Struggle weapons and then at Hayner, about to grab his weapon of choice when he heard a voice he remembered, but probably cared less about.

Seifer.

"What are you loser's doing in MY Arena?"he said, walking into view, Hayner growled:"Oh shut up Seifer, the only reason you won last time was cause I was tired!"Seifer rolled his eyes with a 'TCH!' and responded:"That's just the pathetic excuse a loser like you would come up with."Fuu crossed her arms and shook his head:"Pathetic..."she said in her usual, one-liner giving, tone. Rai clenched and pumped his fist:"YEAH! Seifer is king for a reason, y'know!"

"Is that so?"Roxas commented, looking through the Struggle weapons not paying Seifer too much mind, Seifer looked at Roxas and stared:"what's this? Another chicken-wuss to add to the coop?"Roxas hated that nickname, he gripped two Struggle Bat's and turned, jumping up onto the stage, the 100 Struggle Sphere's already on his person. Seifer stared and then laughed:"over-estimating yourself just a bit to use two of those, aren't you?"Roxas stared at him with his trained, half-lidded eyes and smiled slightly:"...why don't you find out...unless your a chicken-wuss in disguise?"Seifer growled at Roxas and looked at Hayner:"you...gimme your sphere's and bat~"Hayner stared at Roxas for a bit. This Roxas that he sensed was...different...darker, his stance showed skill and experience, more so than with just Struggle Bat's, that was for sure. He moved over to Seifer and handed him the stuff, of which Seifer practically gripped and pulled from him. Still, if this different side of Roxas meant that Seifer would get his butt whooped, then even better.

Roxas smiled slightly at Seifer:"you ready?" Seifer nodded:"you know how to play?" Roxas returned the nod:"played it a while back."Seifer smirked with his cocky smirk:"then you won't whine when I kick your butt."Roxas put the bat's in his hand's to each side:"...if you can even touch me..."

Seifer growled, gripping his bat. Fuu stared and then dinged the bell:"Begin..."Seifer ran forward at Roxas, letting out a battle like cry. Roxas just standing there for a moment before shifting to the side, Seifer, skidding to a stop from his strike, glaring at Roxas, the kid was playing with him.

Seifer turned as slashed at him, Roxas brought up one bat on that side and blocked with ease, before holding up the other and thrusting the tip of the bat at Seifer's gut with a simple "Doink~"

Some of Seifer's Struggler Sphere's fell and Roxas kicked them up and collected them:"...come on, I thought you were the best?"Seifer growled:"alright, I was going easy on you, but it's obvious I have to get serious~"he said as he jumped up and started using skill. Roxas blocked, dodged, and weaved, looking like he was struggling with Seifer's skill, making Seifer smirk, thinking he had the upper hand in this.

Roxas then blocked a critical attack of his and smiled:"Seifer, since your going serious, should I?"Seifer growled and glared angrily:"WHAT?"he growled in disbelief:"you've been going easy on me? HOW DARE YOU! I want your best!"

Roxas pushed him back to the other end of the arena and put one bat on his shoulder, starting to circle him a bit:"are you sure?" Seifer growled and gripped his bat tighter, slamming it to the arena:"COME ON!"Roxas stared, stopping:"very well then..."He lowered the bat that was on his shoulder to his side, and it felt like eternity when he did, but once it was at his side, he burst forward at Seifer with surprising speed, his skill with dual swords showing as he pivoted, slashed, ducked, dodged, slashed and slashed, Seifer could hardly keep up, most of his sphere's gone now.

Seifer gripped his bat in front of his person:"Last Stand~!"he cried as he prepared to use his last chance style. Roxas flipped and spun and slashed around it and finally, stabbed his bats behind him, under Seifer's arms, slightly letting go of one and catching the last of Seifer's sphere's.

Seifer growled, tired:"D-Damn...your good..."he said before falling over from exhaustion, Roxas gripping his bat's so that they didn't fall with him. Rai stared and bolted to the Arena:"SEIFER!"Fuu followed but stopped for a moment to stare at Roxas, he looked...familiar...deeply familiar, only to shake it off and run to Seifer's side with Rai. Roxas walked down the steps to see Hayner, Pence, and Olette with their jaws to the ground practically. Roxas scratched his head:"wh-what?...too much?"he asked, frowning, wondering if he freaked his friends out.

Hayner, Pence, and Olette then grinned and cheered, Hayner grinned and gave him a thumbs up:"good stuff, Roxas!"Olette nodded enthusiastically:"that was downright amazing!"Pence pulled up his camera:"Roxas! Strike a pose!"he said, Roxas blinked and smiled, striking a pose with his two bats, grinning a bit. Pence clicked the button, taking a picture.

Just like old times, just like old times...

-**End of Chapter 2**-

Author's Note:  
Alright! Another Chapter out of the way for you folks~!

I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you haven't noticed, I put some hint's of Roxas and Olette in there, as well as some Fuu and Roxas...or rather...Fuu and Ven!

That's right, I don't know why the fuck that couple is so popular, but I will read up on some fanfiction of them tonight or tomorrow or whenever to find out! Till then folks, I wish you all great times, and fond memories. And just in case I don't get a chapter up by that time that we all know is coming~

Merry Christmas to all of you!


End file.
